Carbine Rifle
$5,400 (Purchased in Las Venturas) $5,400 (GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories) $4,050 (Phil's Shooting Range discount; GTA Vice City Stories) $5,000 (GTA IV) $3,500 (Gun van) $3,500 (GTA Chinatown Wars) $2,100 (GTA V) $1,890 (Bronze medal discount) $1,785 (Silver medal discount) $1,575 (Gold medal discount) $13,000 (GTA Online) |unlock = Arms Shortage (GTA III) Rub Out (GTA Vice City) Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (GTA San Andreas) Friggin' the Riggin' (GTA Liberty City Stories) From Zero to Hero (GTA Vice City Stories) Three Leaf Clover (GTA IV) Fully Cocked License purchase (GTA Chinatown Wars) The Jewel Store Job (GTA V) Rank 42 (GTA Online) |related = AK-47 |variants = Carbine Rifle Mk II |origin = U.S.A (GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA IV & EFLC) Austrian (GTA V) |caliber = 5.56mm (GTA V) |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic (3D Universe & GTA IV) Rifle (GTA V) |anim = Rifle (3D Universe) Gun Large (HD Universe) |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = M4 (3D Universe & GTA IV) CARBINERIFLE (GTA V) CRBNRIFLE (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = Law enforcement (All games) Military (3D Universe & GTA V) |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Carbine Rifle is an assault rifle that has been featured in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto III, except Grand Theft Auto Advance. In Grand Theft Auto V, it is manufactured by Vom Feuer. In each game, the Carbine Rifle is always been based on the or a variant of this weapon. Design The Carbine Rifle is one of the weapons that had several changes in the Grand Theft Auto series, but retained its rather streamlined appearance compared to the AK-47. The weapon received the same black/dark grey skin, with several details of shades of the same colors. The 3D Universe renditions shared the characteristic carry handle-iron sight attachment (being mostly used on the M4 and other derivatives of the same), while the HD Universe rendition lacked such feature, but still maintaining the streamlined appearance. Opposed to the AK-47 being mostly used by street gangs, the Carbine Rifle is a weapon of choice of many law enforcement agencies, the military, and well-armed organized crime such as the Mafia, the Cartel, and heist crews. In each game it appears, the Carbine Rifle is generally more powerful than the AK-47. 3D Universe The weapon is based on multiple assault rifles of the same derivative, although most of them received a singular name, being most of the times incorrect in the historical sense. *The Grand Theft Auto III rendition resembles an , judging by the handguard and the overall shape, even though it is called 'M16' in-game. The fact that the AR-10 fires 7.62x51mm ammunition as opposed to the less powerful 5.56x45mm ammo of M4/M16 rifles possibly explains why this weapon was far more powerful per shot than the M4-type rifles of later games, and the 7.62x39mm AK-47. This is a rather odd choice, since the AR-10 is a considerably old rifle that was mostly in service in European countries (Such as Germany, Portugal and Italy) during the 50s and the 60s, and is therefore considerably hard to find in America. The weapon has a 60-round magazine (which was unrealistic at the time of the game's release), even though the in-game magazine model looks like a regular 30-round AR magazine. *The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition is modeled after a Colt Model 733, but with the front sight facing backwards. It is called 'M4' in-game (which is not only incorrect for the model, but also anachronistic, as the M4 was not introduced until 1994). *The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition is the same model from GTA: Vice City, again called 'M4' in-game (and again anachronistic since the game is set in 1992). *The Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition once again is the GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas model. With the game being set in 1998, an M4 would fit, though the name is still incorrect since it is a Model 733. *The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition is modeled after the XM16E1 and named 'Assault Rifle' in-game. It uses a similar model from the previously mentioned San Andreas mission Stowaway, sans the camouflage. Lance Vance again refers to it as an "M4" during a mission, which is incorrect and anachronistic. Originally, the Grand Theft Auto Vice City version was modeled after the longer-barreled Colt Model 723, but with the front sight facing the correct direction. The beta model can still be used in the initial Playstation 2 version of the game, and can be seen in the intro cutscene of the game, as well as in cutscenes for Rub Out and Keep Your Friends Close... in all versions. Additionally, in the mission Stowaway of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a government agent is shown holding a camouflaged variant of a Colt M16A2 with a shortened barrel. This one, however, is never available to use in-game. This was probably a beta model. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Grand Theft Auto IV s rendition is modeled after an , titled 'Carbine Rifle' in-game. This version is accurate both in timeline and overall features, including magazine size and appearance. Interestingly, the carry handle has been replaced with an aftermarket drum sight. It also has "Property Of Liberty City Arms" stamped where the magazine release is normally found, probably a reference to the "Property Of U.S. Govt" stamped on real-life government-owned M4A1s in the United States. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars s rendition is difficult to identify, but it is has a full stock and long barrel, and the triangular hand guard as seen on the HUD suggests it is based on the . However, its overall shape resembles an . It has, much like in GTA: San Andreas, a 50-round magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Theft Auto V s rendition of the Carbine Rifle is based on a mishmash of different s, featuring almost identical parts (with regards to the lower receiver, especially the magazine well, and also the gas block) that were possibly influenced by the and . The pistol grip seems to be a combination between both Ergo and Hogue grips. The trigger housing is similar to the Enhanced Trigger Guard. The upper receiver seems to be influenced by the VLTOR MUR-1 upper receiver, with a raised , similar to the HK416. It also has dual mounted iron sights on the main Picatinny rail. There are also some influences from a , notably the handguard, which is the Modular Floating Rail (MFR) 9.0, and complete with an aftermarket buttstock. In the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, the Carbine Rifle's textures are much more detailed, having stampings and pins on the receiver that are not visible on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. It is manufactured by the Austrian company Vom Feuer, as seen inscribed in the updated model (which may be again an allusion to HK416 - being an American design produced by a company from a German-speaking country). Performance 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto III version of the rifle differs from any other variant for how powerful it is: featuring an exceptionally high rate of fire and a 60-round magazine, it is most of the times a one-shot kill against any enemy, and can easily destroy most vehicles with a few bursts, making it arguably the most powerful firearm in the game. One might even compare it to the Minigun or the M60 seen in later games. Similarly to the Sniper Rifle and the Rocket Launcher, the rifle can be aimed in first person, resulting in a stationary view with the crosshair on the center of the screen. Due to its incredibly high fire rate, the M16 in GTA III suffers from wild and nearly uncontrollable recoil when being aimed in first person. The M4 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is a much less powerful rifle than its GTA III predecessor, and despite still being a one-shot kill in many occasions (such as shooting at the head or the shoulder), it now features a slower rate of fire and a 30-round magazine. On the other hand, the recoil is also much lower this time around, making it useful for more precise shots. Like in GTA III, it can also be aimed in first person. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas version has an even lower rate of fire, and also has considerably less power, now only being a one-shot kill weapon if aimed at the head. Even then, it is still highly effective, featuring a 50-round magazine and a smaller crosshair than that of the AK-47, making it useful for more precise and accurate shots. It is nearly recoilless compared to the AK-47 and has a 20 meter range advantage over it. The M4 is outranged only by the Country Rifle and the Sniper Rifle. It does not feature a first person aiming mode like its predecessors did, and neither do any of the following games have it. The rifle in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories functions similarly to the Vice City version, having the same power and rate of fire, and the same 30-round magazine capacity. The only difference is that it cannot be aimed in first person. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the performance of the Carbine Rifle is stellar. Accuracy and fire rate are both high, along with damage. It is highly effective in close to mid range, with accuracy dropping off at long range. Accuracy is even higher when crouched, allowing the player to fire it fully-automatically while being able to reliably hit targets. It has the longest range of any non-sniper weapon in the game. It is not as powerful as the Assault Rifle, but its precision and fire rate still make it nonetheless one of the best rifles in the game. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 133 |file_range = 70 / 230 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = 2066 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1-3/8 |observed_fire_rate = 450 RPM 400 RPM 300 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging puller (In-game model) Charging handle (In-game animation) |observed_reload_speed = 1 second (Standing) 2.07 seconds (Crouched) }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars version is incredibly powerful, being almost comparable to the one present in GTA III, with a few bursts being enough to easily kill an enemy and destroy a vehicle. Its fire rate is also exceptionally fast, being able to quickly empty its 50-round magazine. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Carbine Rifle is superior and all-round to Submachine Guns, and is more accurate but less powerful than the Advanced Rifle, along with the quick rate of fire, which consumes the ammo quickly. Still, it is a very accurate weapon that can be relied on for any situation. The Carbine Rifle is a bit more powerful than the Assault Rifle, as well as having a better fire rate, range and accuracy. Nevertheless, they both have the same range. The weapon by default has a 30-round magazine, which can be replaced with a 60-round magazine. In Grand Theft Auto Online, as of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, it can be further upgraded with a 100-round box magazine, which offers as much suppression fire as an MG with "Extended Clip" or a Combat MG with "Default Clip", at the cost of a slightly increased reload time. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.135 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 445 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round magazine 60-round magazine (Extended magazine) 100-round magazine (Box Magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging puller (In-game model) Charging handle (In-game animation) |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = CarbineRifle-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. :* These Tints can also be unlocked by bringing the Carbine Rifle to any Weapon Workshop. Image Gallery In-game models M16-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III''. M4-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. M4-GTAVC-PS2.png|Colt Model 723 used in the PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and in cutscenes of all versions of the game. The most notable differences are the longer barrel and the correctly modeled front sight and collapsible stock. CamoM4-GTASA.PNG|Beta camo M16 from the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Stowaway. M4-GTALCS-Mobile.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' (Mobile version). AssaultRifle-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. CarbineRifle-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Carbine Rifle on Rockstar Games Social Club website. (Grand Theft Auto V) CarbineRifle-GTAV-details.jpg|Detailing on the Carbine Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V. CarbineRifleYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Carbine Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V. HUD icons M163HUD.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III''. M16-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' (PS2 Version) M4-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. M4-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th Anniversary Edition M16-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th Anniversary Edition (Unused). M4-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. M4-GTALCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. M4-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. CarbineRifle-GTA4-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. CarbineRifle-GTACW-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. CarbineRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. CarbineRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person CarbineRifle-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding CarbineRifle-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming CarbineRifle-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights CarbineRifle-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading CarbineRifle-GTAV-ReloadingDrumMagazine.png|Reloading (Box Clip) Screenshots RubOut-GTAVC.jpg|The original PS2 model seen in some cutscenes of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. M4-GTASA-AmmuNation.jpg|Buying the M4 from Ammu-Nation in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. CarbineRifle-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Carbine Rifle at Ammu-Nation in GTA V. CarlJohnson GTASA Carbine.png|Carl Johnson with an M4 in Grove Street. ToniCipriani-GTALCS-M4.JPG|Toni Cipriani using the M4 in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Franklin reloading carbine rifle.jpg|Franklin Clinton reloading the Carbine Rifle equipped with a grip in Grand Theft Auto V. Michael-with-M16-GTAV.jpg|Michael De Santa with a fully modified Carbine Rifle. FranklinCarbine.jpg|Graphically improved Carbine Rifle in the next-gen re-release of Grand Theft Auto V, wielded by Franklin. Carbine Rifle.jpg|The Carbine Rifle in Grand Theft Auto Online. Carbine Rifle in car theft.jpg|Franklin using the Carbine Rifle to steal a car. Artworks PhilCassidy-GTAIII-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy holding an M16. Loadscreen-GTAIII-8Ball2.png|8-Ball holding an M16. Coastguard Maverick.png|A gunner using an Assault Rifle in a Coastguard Maverick. LCPDCruiser-GTAIV-Artwork.jpg|LCPD officers behind a Police Cruiser. Note the officer wielding an M16 rifle. Artwork-Noose-GTAIV.jpg|NOOSE officers holding M16 rifles. Trevorfranklinmichael-GTAV.jpg|The M4-styled Carbine Rifle in the hands of Trevor Philips. Vinewood Art-GTAV.jpg|Michael holding a weapon resembling an M4 CQBR with a suppressor. Michael2Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Michael reloading the suppressed M4 CQBR. Artwork-TheHunt-GTAV.jpg|The M4-styled Carbine Rifle, again in the hands of Trevor. Michael holds an Assault Sniper, a beta weapon. TheDesertArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Michael with the suppressed M4. Note the different stock. RifleArtwork-GTAO.jpg|A character using a Carbine Rifle with a scope and a suppressor. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the walled off area in the southeast part of the Liberty Tree Offices, where the mission Kingdom Come takes place. (Use the nearby Moonbeam, park it by the lowest part of the wall, climb the Moonbeam, and jump over the wall to access). *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale - On the back porch of the pink house (fourth from the west) at The Homes. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - Near the top of the stairs for the west dam platform (not the top of the Cochrane Dam power house) at the base of the Cochrane Dam. *Delivered to safehouses after collecting 90 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *It is used for the first time in the mission Rub Out, where Lance gives Tommy an M4 to kill Diaz. *During the mission Cop Land, a police officer and two soldiers are seen using the rifles. *Prawn Island - In Studio B (behind the moon lander) at the InterGlobal Films complex. *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Vercetti Estate's stairwell east of the main entrance after the completion of Rub Out. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Rub Out ($5,000). *Little Haiti - In the middle of a cluster of shacks in the center of the North Haitian Neighborhood (just south of Auntie Poulet's house behind the house with the Voodoo in front). *Little Havana - At the west side of the red and white building directly across the street west of Cafe Robina (where Tommy took Phil to during Boomshine Saigon). *Fort Baxter - Used by the Fort Baxter Air Base soldiers. Careful, attacking the soldiers inside the base will result in a wanted level and soldiers spawning inside to attack Tommy. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos - Next to the runway, there are three white and yellow striped "ramps". Between those which are placed at the end of the runway is a Carbine Rifle. *Palisades, San Fierro - Behind the northernmost house next to the beach. *Area 69, Bone County - Behind a staircase leading to a control tower, southwest side. *Pilgrim, Las Venturas - On the roof of the hotel. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - In front of the casino if all 50 Horseshoes are collected. * Easily acquired from soldiers. Those from the Area 69 and seen in wanted levels are carrying this weapon, ready to neutralize Carl. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *It is a very rare weapon during the course of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, being used only by Forelli Family hitmen in Love on the Rocks, Kazuki's guards in Cash in Kazuki's Chips, and by Massimo's guards in The Sicilian Gambit. *Newport, Staunton Island - Among the containers at the docks and east of an unique stunt jump. It's located between the containers that are placed towards the Big Shot Casino. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Available to purchase from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop for $5,400 once the player beats the mission "Friggin' the Riggin'". *Available at each safehouses after collecting 60 hidden packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *It is used in various missions (most notably when Lance uses it in Blitzkrieg Strikes Again). *Vice Point - Behind the building next to northernmost empire site. *Vice Point Mall, Vice Point - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $5,400 but the price is decreased to $4,050 when the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. *Fort Baxter - Used by soldiers. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes from Liberty City General *The Carbine Rifle is given to the player during Three Leaf Clover and is available to purchase afterwards. *It can be purchased from the Underground Gun Shops for $5,000 and each additional magazine will cost $100. *It can be purchased from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres for $3,500 with each additional magazine costing $70. *Niko uses it during the The Ballad of Gay Tony mission, Ladies Half Price, provided if players choose to go back to the ambush and kill him and Packie. *The Carbine Rifle can also be acquired from NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers, FIB Agents and certain LCPD Officers, specifically those who guard places of high security such as The Statue of Happiness, Francis International Airport and the roadblocks on bridges (before Three Leaf Clover). *Can also be obtained, though difficult, from marksmen of Police Mavericks/Annihilators during wanted levels (except in The Ballad of Gay Tony, as they use Advanced MGs). Bohan *Industrial - Can be found in one of the offices inside the abandoned warehouse where the player rescues Roman from the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Algonquin Bridge - Can be found atop the roof of the Pedestrian Walkway on the Algonquin side, from the subway tunnel entrance. *Easton - Can be found well-hidden behind some trash cans on the east side of Grand Easton Terminal. The trash cans can be reached quickly through an alley on Jade St. Alderney *Leftwood - Can be found underneath the pier where the strip mall is situated off Beaverhead Avenue. The strip mall can be seen from the cliff where Niko executes Aiden O'Malley during the mission Tunnel Of Death. *Tudor - Can be found in a small loading dock area on the north side of the old Sprunk factory. *Tudor - Can be found atop the northern superstructure of the old rail bridge that spans the river which divides Tudor and the Acter Industrial Park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available in Ammu-Nation if the Fully Cocked License is purchased. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Carbine is the first weapon to be used in the game, being used by Michael and Trevor during the Prologue. *If the "Loud and Dumb" approach is used during The Jewel Store Job, the Carbine will be used by Michael during the heist, fitted with a suppressor. It will retain approximately 2,000 bullets after the mission. *During the Aztecas' attack on Trevor's meth lab, Trevor and Chef use the Carbine Rifle alongside a Grenade Launcher to hold off their attackers. *In the events of The Wrap Up, FIB agents will also be seen using the Carbine Rifle during the intro cutscene and during gameplay. *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation after completing The Jewel Store Job, for $2,100. *Used by LSPD officers patrolling the airport, San Andreas State Prison Authority guards around Bolingbroke Penitentiary, NOOSE officers during wanted levels (those from police SUVs and Police Mavericks) and the Military (either from the ones guarding the gates or from oncoming vehicles if the player is inside the base). *Merryweather mercenaries will also use the Carbine Rifle against the player during the missions they are featured. *Awarded to the player when entering a FIB Buffalo, FIB Granger, Crusader, Unmarked Cruiser, Sheriff SUV, Park Ranger or Police Predator. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought at Ammu-Nation after Rank 42 is reached. **Alternatively, this can be unlocked if the player owns a MOC with a weapon workshop installed without having a required rank. *May spawn during Merryweather Gang Attacks, both as weapon pickups and being used by Merryweather. *Alternatively, it can be obtained for free by looting from dead officers and soldiers (To keep the rifle after leaving a lobby the player is required to be level 42, as if the player does not meet that requirement, they will lose it once they leave). *Spawns at waves 4+ during a Survival, and common among enemies at higher levels. Trivia General *The name "Carbine Rifle" used in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V is a contradiction in terms, as "carbine" and "rifle" represent two mutually-exclusive categories. A carbine is a firearm with a barrel length shorter than a rifle's or musket's, but longer than a pistol's. 3D Universe *In the PlayStation 2 version of Grand Theft Auto III, the AR10 has a green aiming cursor, but in the PC, Xbox and mobile versions of the game, the green cursor is replaced by a circle and a dot. *The M16 seen in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Stowaway has what appears to be digital desert camouflage at first glance. However, it actually simply uses the "dirt64b" texture as a placeholder, as it does not have a proper texture in the game files. This is because the weapon's model is a leftover from Manhunt, and the proper texture can be found in the Manhunt game files. This is the case with several other cut weapons found in the GTA San Andreas game files as well, such as the PSG1, Nail Bat (cut from Manhunt as well), and a beta version of the Sawn-Off Shotgun. **The digital camouflage would also be anachronistic to the game's 1992 setting, as digital camouflage was not available for U.S. government and military usage until the introduction of in 2002. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Some artworks depict law enforcement officers wielding M16-styled rifles rather than the current M4-styled Carbine rifles, similar to the Grand Theft Auto III iteration of the weapon. *Strangely, the M4 in Grand Theft Auto IV has two reload animations. When Niko is standing while reloading, he will pull the charging handle, but when crouching while reloading, he takes "out" the magazine, puts "another" in and pulls the charging handle. There is no confirmed reason for why there are two reload animations, but it is speculated that it is for balancing reasons, as the player is much more effective while crouched. This oddity is also present on the AK-47 and the Assault Shotgun. *In GTA IV, the bottom of the Carbine Rifle's magazine is stamped with the words "Stop Chillin' Start Killin'". *The selector switch is incorrectly on semi-automatic, despite the weapons being fully automatic in-game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There are a few artworks of Michael holding an with an red dot sight and sound supressor. However, said weapon never appears in-game. **Also, other artworks depicts the same weapon without the suppressor or even with a different stock. *In the second official trailer, the Carbine Rifle originally had a what appears to be a rail cover attachment on the side rails, which were also originally made as full-lenght rails rather than the current version. In the final game, said attachment is not available. **However, it is possible to find text strings of a rail cover in the files //tuneables_processing.ysc func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_FLSH_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4362), 1); func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_SUPP_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4363), 1); func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_SCOPE_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4364), 1); func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_GRIP_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4365), 1); func_9(iParam0, iParam1, joaat("WEAPONADDON_CARBINERRIFLE_RAILCOVER_EXPENDITURE_TUNABLE"), &(Global_262145.f_4366), 1); , as well as a low-res model of the component. File:RailCoverBeta.png *When customized with a scope attachment, the iron sights are not removed or flipped down; this is highly impractical as the iron sights would obstruct the viewing field of the scope. This is most likely an oversight by Rockstar. In the updated GTA V for next gen consoles, the sights are correctly flipped down, but only in first person view. *Adding the suppressor to the Carbine Rifle seems to convert the barrel into an integral suppressor. This is slightly reminiscent of the assault rifle, which is also an M4 variant that has an integral suppressor. *Although the charging handle is obviously seen pulled back while reloading in third person view, in first person view, the charging handle remains static, despite the hands motioning the bolt pull, and the sound of it being pulled playing. *In the next-gen version of GTA V, text on the Carbine Rifle refers to the model simply as "Carbine". Inscriptions are also featured on its receiver and charging handle reading its manufacturer and calibre. *The "Box Clip" magazine appears to resemble an A&K 5000-round Airsoft Box Magazine. References Navigation }}de:M16 es:Carabina fi:AR-15 it:M4 pl:M16 pt:M16 ru:M16 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer